


Drabble Days (16-17/10/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Mika/Yuu<br/>Cap.2: Kurama/Hiei<br/>Cap.3: Kurama/Hiei<br/>Cap.4: Armin/Levi<br/>Cap.5: Kise/Momoi<br/>Cap.6: Albus/Scorpius<br/>Cap.7: Midorima/Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mika/yuu

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/915120395230996/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!MikaYuu - "Bentornata a casa, Yuu-chan."

Nonostante Mika abbia deciso da tempo di potersi fidare della squadra della sua ragazza, e sappia che Yuu stessa sia più che in grado di difendersi anche da sola, non riesce a rilassarsi neanche per un attimo quando l'altra è chiamata a portare a termine una missione; è agitata e sulle spine da quando la vede chiudersi la porta alle spalle dopo averla salutata con un bacio veloce, e non c'è nulla che riesca a distrarla dalla preoccupazione e dal pensiero che forse non la vedrà più.  
È una combattente anche lei, e probabilmente perfino più esperta di Yuu stessa, ma un soldato che è appartenuto allo schieramento nemico non è ben visto dall'esercito, nonostante il suo arruolamento fosse necessario per rimanere in vita, e nessuno si fida abbastanza di lei per darle un'arma e farla andare in missione con la nuova famiglia della sua ragazza; sa che i membri della squadra di Shinoa la vorrebbero con loro, tanto quanto sa che il loro desiderio non verrà mai esaudito per l'uniforme che ha dovuto indossare per quattro lunghi anni.  
Soltanto quando sente la porta aprirsi e la voce della sua ragazza arrivarle alle orecchie riesce a liberarsi della tensione che non l'ha abbandonata da quando Yuu è partita.  
"Sono a casa," dice ogni volta, in qualsiasi modo sia finita la sua missione, e Mika è sempre davanti a lei in un istante, a salutarla con un bacio prima di posare le mani sulle sue guance e la fronte contro la sua.  
"Bentornata a casa, Yuu-chan," risponde, un sorriso che finalmente riesce a piegarle le labbra.


	2. kurama/hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Hiei - "Mi aspetterai?" Kurama non ha bisogno di sentire davvero la risposta.

Kurama sapeva con certezza che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma sperava di avere più tempo a disposizione, quel tanto necessario per chiudere davvero un capitolo della sua vita e cominciarne un altro senza essere legato ancora così tanto al passato; non sarebbe corretto nei confronti del suo partner, dirgli di sì quando non è pronto a lasciare andare del tutto Kuronue.  
Glielo spiega nel modo più delicato possibile, dopo averlo invitato a sedersi al suo fianco sul letto, ed è certo che Hiei capisca cosa stia dicendo, capisca che il suo non è un vero rifiuto ma soltanto una richiesta di altro tempo, tempo che gli permetterà di dedicarsi davvero del tutto a lui senza avere l'ombra del suo vecchio compagno incombere sulla loro relazione. Sa anche che il suo Kuronue lo insulterebbe se sapesse che la sua vita è ancora in stallo per lui, nonostante siano trascorsi più di due secoli dalla sua morte, e l'idea lo fa quasi sorridere: Kuronue è sempre stato una persona terribilmente gelosa e possessiva, ma non ha dubbi sul fatto che in questo genere di situazione avrebbe scelto lui stesso di lasciarlo andare, piuttosto che tenerlo ancora legato al suo ricordo in modo così morboso e inutile.  
Hiei lo ascolta senza interromperlo neanche una volta, sul bordo del materasso e con le mani strette a pugno, e il fatto che non se ne sia andato subito dopo aver sentito le motivazioni per il suo momentaneo rifiuto gli fa capire che c'è speranza, che il suo partner rispetta la sua decisione e non vuole costringerlo a cambiarla.  
"Mi aspetterai?" chiede alla fine, pur sospettando già la risposta, e l'occhiata esasperata che l'altro gli rivolge è una conferma in sé; Hiei gli lascerà tutto il tempo necessario per prepararsi ad andare davvero avanti, e lo attenderà senza lamentarsi o cercare di mettergli fretta.


	3. kurama/hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Hiei - "Avresti dovuto prevederlo."

Kurama riesce a sentire l'irritazione di Hiei anche a questa distanza, fin dove è accovacciato nella caverna mentre neutralizza una dopo una le numerose trappole che lo separano dal tesoro; Mukuro gli ha chiesto di rubarlo per lei qualche settimana prima, dicendogli che non sarebbe stato facile farlo, e la sfida l'ha allettato abbastanza da non sentirsi offeso davanti all'evidente tentativo di manipolarlo della donna.  
Mukuro non gli ha mentito, l'oggetto che desidera è ben protetto, ma Kurama non ha dubbi sul fatto che riuscirà a rubarlo; Hiei ha deciso di aiutarlo e gli sta permettendo di lavorare senza fretta, occupandosi delle guardie e prendendo tempo, ma è evidente frustrato di non poter utilizzare il Drago Nero per liberarsi di loro. Devono cercare di non farsi riconoscere, dopotutto, e usarlo non sarebbe il modo migliore per tentare di rimanere in incognito.  
È un po' come essere tornati nel passato, si dice Kurama, prima di ridacchiare per il suo pensiero nostalgico.

"Avresti dovuto prevederlo," commenta Hiei dopo essere tornati al castello di Mukuro, Kurama che cammina al suo fianco con la mano destra premuta sulla ferita che si è procurato nel toccare senza protezioni l'oggetto che hanno rubato: la pelle del suo braccio sinistro è verdastra, il veleno della lama che l'ha tagliato appena sopra il gomito che ha già raggiunto polso e spalla. Il suo partner sbuffa una risata, roteando gli occhi, e lo sguardo che Hiei gli dedica è irritato come tutti quelli che gli ha rivolto dall'inizio della loro missione.  
"Cosa ti fa pensare che non l'abbia fatto?" ribatte, sorridendo rilassato mentre entrano nella stanza che Mukuro ha fatto preparare per loro; sente quasi l'odore dello scetticismo di Hiei, quando per il momento non aggiunge altro e invece si sfila la tunica, frugando tra i suoi capelli per recuperare il seme di cui ha bisogno. "Non mi sarei procurato questo gioiellino, se non me lo fossi aspettato," continua non appena lo stringe tra le dita, prima di infilarlo nel taglio e voltarsi per mostrare il braccio al suo partner; Hiei non riesce a trattenere una smorfia quando vede un germoglio far capolino dalla sua carne. "È un lontano cugino di quello che ho usato contro Karasu, ricordi? Ma succhia via questo specifico veleno, invece del sangue. Creaturina utile e adorabile, non trovi? Credo che la regalerò a Mukuro quando sbocceranno i primi fiori, sono certo che apprezzerà il regalo."


	4. armin/levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Armin - mani delicate

Armin è sorpreso quando Levi lo tocca per la prima volta. Non ci ha mai pensato davvero su, a come l'uomo si sarebbe comportato durante i loro eventuali momenti d'intimità, troppo preso dai suoi studi e dall'incredibile abilità di Eren di mettersi sempre nei guai e avere sempre bisogno del suo aiuto e quello di Mikasa per limitare i danni, ma per qualche motivo non si aspettava che sarebbe stato così. Non si aspettava neanche il contrario, certo, ma il modo in cui lo sta toccando con tenerezza è comunque una sorpresa.  
Ha visto le sue mani impugnare armi di ogni genere, le ha viste torturare persone per informazioni, le ha viste uccidere, ma quelle stesse mani sono delicate mentre adesso accarezzano il suo corpo, quasi insicure, e Armin annuisce senza nascondere il suo sorriso quando l'uomo incrocia il suo sguardo con una chiara domanda negli occhi.  
Le mani di Levi sono state imbrattate di sangue per quasi tutta la sua vita, ma Armin si fida di lui, e quel pizzico di nervosismo che accompagnava i suoi pochi pensieri riguardo a questi momenti è sparito non appena ha scoperto con quanta delicatezza l'uomo è in grado di toccarlo.


	5. kise/momoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise/Momoi, AU - Kise conosce Momoi per la prima volta quando la becca a spiare gli allenamenti della sua squadra per conto del team avversario di cui è la manager, ma invece di rivelare a tutti la sua presenza si trova a parlare con lei e ad essere affascinato dalle sue capacità di osservazione, che in un certo senso gli ricordano la propria abilità.

Kise è piuttosto sicuro di essere stato l'unico a notarla, la ragazza con i capelli rosa che sta prendendo appunti sui giocatori dall'inizio dell'allenamento; non l'ha mai vista prima, ma sospetta di sapere chi sia, considerando il modo frenetico in cui scrive sul suo taccuino e la sensazione strana di essere studiato come un animale da laboratorio. Ha sentito parlare della manager del team contro cui giocheranno la loro prossima partita, ma non conosceva l'aspetto di Momoi Satsuki.

Si dirige verso gli spogliatoi insieme ai suoi compagni, alla fine dell'allenamento, ma quando arrivano alla porta si inventa una scusa per tornare indietro, deciso a parlare con la ragazza dalle capacità di osservazione che le hanno fatto guadagnare il titolo di prodigio, qualcosa che sono pochi ad avere; Kasamatsu lo guarda storto non appena chiude la bocca, ma scrolla le spalle e lo lascia andare via con la promessa di prenderlo a calci se dovesse scoprire che gli ha mentito per continuare ad allenarsi da solo.

"Hai trovato cose interessanti su di noi, Momoi Satsuki?" chiede, alle sue spalle, sorridendo nel vederla sobbalzare sorpresa, prima di spostarsi accanto a lei; la ragazza si volta nella sua direzione, puntando gli occhi dritto nei suoi, e anche la sua bocca si piega in un sorriso quando l'altro non distoglie lo sguardo.  
"Mmh, qualcosina," risponde, posandosi l'indice sul labbro inferiore con aria pensierosa, e Kise solleva un sopracciglio per invitarla a parlare, curioso di sapere cos'ha scoperto. "Avete un coach incompetente, per prima cosa," comincia, e il ragazzo sghignazza per la sua schiettezza e annuisce perché anche un cieco riuscirebbe a vedere che il loro allenatore ufficiale non è in grado di fare il suo lavoro.

"Perché non hai detto ai tuoi compagni di squadra che vi stavo spiando, Ki-chan? Adesso abbiamo più informazioni di voi, siete svantaggiati," fa Momoi, sospettosa per il favore che il ragazzo le ha fatto, e non riesce a trattenersi dal fare una smorfia quando Kise si volta verso di lei con un sorriso compiaciuto e una scintilla divertita negli occhi.  
"Ah, aspettavo proprio che me lo chiedessi; temevo di averti distratta e che non te ne fossi accorta," dice, prendendola a braccetto mentre attraversano la strada. "Anche noi abbiamo spiato la tua squadra. Vedi, quello che c'era in palestra è il nostro allenatore solo sulla carta," comincia, la ragazza che rotea gli occhi perché è ovvio che una squadra come la loro non possa essere allenata da un incompetente come quello che ha visto; Kise sbuffa una risata davanti alla sua espressione. "Mi pareva strano che non ci fossi arrivata da sola. La nostra vera coach ha deciso di assistere ai vostri allenamenti per decidere quanti problemi potreste darci, comunque, e... be', senza offesa, tra voi due sono piuttosto sicuro che sia lei la più pericolosa," conclude, scrollando le spalle, prima di sghignazzare per l'indignazione che vede negli occhi dell'altra. "Eh, Momoicchi, tu mi piaci, e le tue capacità sono davvero grandiose, ma Akashicchi dopotutto è Akashicchi."


	6. albus/scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus/Scorpius - Albus ha trovato in Scorpius un amico, ma all'inizio dell'ultimo anno le cose sembrano diventare un po' più complicate. Specie quando loro sono i Serpeverde più 'richiesti' della scuola.

Hanno creato una routine dal primo anno, Albus e Scorpius, ma pare proprio che all'ultimo non riusciranno a mantenerla; ne sono ugualmente irritati entrambi, ma Scorpius è un poco più bravo a nasconderlo quando viene avvicinato da qualcuno che insiste per fargli cambiare i suoi piani per la giornata. È anche più cortese, e a volte accetta gli inviti che riceve, mentre Albus non finisce sempre per spaventare chiunque con le sue occhiate raggelanti; non che serva a qualcosa, a quanto pare l'immagine di ragazzo irritato dal mondo intero attrae molto le persone.  
Stanno studiando in biblioteca quando un gruppetto di Corvonero del quarto anno si avvicina al loro tavolo, e Albus è più che pronto ad affatturarle tutte: è il primo pomeriggio da settimane che riesce a trascorrere con il suo migliore amico, non vuole avere interruzioni. È troppo da chiedere? A volte vorrebbe che James fosse ancora a scuola, magari non avrebbero tutti questi irritanti pretendenti solo per loro.  
"No," dice invece, fissando la pagina del libro su cui sta studiando e stringendo le mani a pugno sul tavolo per trattenersi dall'afferrare davvero la sua bacchetta; non ha bisogno di alzare gli occhi per sapere che Scorpius si è portato una mano alla bocca per nascondere il suo sorriso, né per sapere che le Corvonero sono infastidite e probabilmente un poco spaventate dal tono gelido che ha usato.  
"Ma-"  
"No," ripete, continuando a guardare le frasi che ha davanti senza leggerle, e sente Scorpius colpirgli piano una gamba con il piede; lo guarda per un attimo, senza farsi notare, e vede un chiaro suggerimento nelle sue iridi, qualcosa che minaccia di farlo sghignazzare. Picchietta una volta l'indice sul tavolo, una risposta affermativa, e l'altro sposta la mano che aveva sulla bocca per posarla sulla sua; non è efficace a lungo termine, quello che stanno per fare, ma per lo meno avranno la possibilità di rimanere soli per qualche ora.  
"Avanti, non fare così," dice Scorpius, il suo sorriso che si fa dolce mentre gli accarezza il dorso della mano con un pollice; Albus sbuffa e alza finalmente il volto verso l'altro Serpeverde, e non gli è difficile ammorbidire lo sguardo quando incrocia il suo. Non è sicuro dove sia realmente il confine tra verità e funzione, quando mettono su questo teatrino, ma non è davvero deciso a saperlo; le cose vanno bene così come sono, che senso avrebbe complicare la situazione?  
"E cosa dovrei fare? Non passiamo più tempo insieme senza essere interrotti da qualcuno," sbotta, e questo, lo sanno entrambi, non fa solo parte del copione. "Puoi biasimarmi? È troppo chiedere di essere lasciati soli almeno per un giorno?"  
"Non lo è, no," risponde l'altro, e anche lui sta dicendo la verità. "Ma non è comunque giusto che ti arrabbi con loro, non possono sapere che ci manca restare soli," continua, e la mano che non tiene quella di Albus va a posarsi sulla sua guancia, leggera e affettuosa.  
"Oh," esala una delle studentesse, con gli occhi sgranati. "Oh, Merlino, ci dispiace!" esclama, voltandosi verso le altre Corvonero per cominciare a farle allontanare. "Non volevamo metterci in mezzo, scusate, vi lasciamo subito in pace!"

"Quanto durerà questa volta? Una settimana?"  
"Forse dovremmo farlo più spesso, magari così ci togliamo tutti dai piedi fino alla fine dell'anno."  
"Mmh, buona idea. Cominciamo domani a colazione?"  
"Se provi a imboccarmi ti mando in infermeria, Potter."  
"Lo stesso vale per te, Malfoy."


	7. midorima/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima/Kise, future! + AU, pilot!Kise rimane ferito, e doctor!Midorima deve curarlo.

"Cos'hai fatto questa volta."  
Il tono secco di Midorima, quando finalmente può visitarla, la fa imbronciare: non è colpa sua se la nuova hostess ha cercato di pugnalarla con una forchetta durante il pranzo che le ha offerto come regalo di benvenuto! È completamente innocente!  
"Sto per morire, Midorimacchi! Come puoi essere così crudele?" geme, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano non ferita e versando qualche lacrima giusto per fare scena; sa che questo suo modo di fare lo irrita, e irritarlo è sempre stato uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti.  
"Cosa hai fatto," ripete il medico, con lo stesso tono, e la donna sospira e torna a guardarlo scrollando le spalle.   
"La mia gentilezza mi ha fatto guadagnare una forchettata," dice, mostrandogli la mano ferita, e Midorima fa una smorfia nel vedere i quattro piccoli fori che le ornano la pelle tra indice e pollice; non è sicuro di voler sapere esattamente /come/ abbia fatto a procurarseli, ha già mal di testa solo a guardarli.  
"Sei incredibile," ribatte, e Kise ride perché sa che è tutto fuorché un complimento.


End file.
